Anchor
by constellationgrl
Summary: Percy's a teen sensation singer who had just broken up with his girlfriend. Annabeth is a workaholic architect who happens to love her job, but can't remember to have fun. What happens when two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Connie here, so I got this idea from reading a bunch of useless drabbles about Percy and his amazing double life as a singer, and realized what a great idea for a plot! So, here is my take on Percy the singer, and Annabeth the plain jane, amazing architect extraordinaire. without further ado, here is the story...

* * *

Percy's POV

From the moment that I stepped on the stage, I knew that my life would never be the same after this concert. I counted in my head backwards from twenty-five to zero, just like Apollo told me to do, waiting for the right time to start.

I hung my head low, counting and listening to the screaming fans who were waiting in the audience. I grinned. They were waiting for me, _me_ Percy Jackson to sing. I was the reason that so many teenage girls were giddy with excitement, anticipating my first live concert.

I don't know why I'm not scared, but it's probably because I was born for the stage. Mom always said that from the moment I could talk I always said I wanted to be famous. Well, I sure got my fame.

Being scouted out in a small but populous club in Manhattan, NYC was basically unheard of,**_ ten_**.

Being observed by Hermes, a legendary, sly board member for Olympian records was the biggest thing that ever happened, **_nine_**.

Getting Apollo, one of the most amazing managers in show biz to manage me was a miracle,**_ eight_**.

Having the world find out that famous artist Rachel Elizabeth Dare was my girlfriend, **_seven_**.

Becoming a smash-hit sensation over the course of a year,**_ six_**.

Learning that paparazzi never sleeps,and lives to create the lives of superstars a living hell,**_ five_**.

Trying to grasp the concept that four of my ten songs have been in the list of Top Ten hits of the week in the US of A,** _four_**.

Finding out how cool it is to go on itunes and buy one of your songs,**_ three_**.

Appearing in TeenWeekly as #1 of America's top 10 hottest celebrities,**_ two_**.

Featured in "Stethescopes" the hit medical drama television series as Dr. Grahm's long lost son,**_ one_**.

And performing life for the first time tonight on a stage bigger than my mom's house...

...Time to shine,**zero**.

~:~

"Blonde hair blowin' in the summer wind  
A blue-eyed girl playing in the sand  
I'd been on a trail for a little while  
But that was the night that she broke down and held my hand  
The teenage rush, she said, 'maybe I'll just runaway, we got time'  
Well that ain't much...  
We can't wait 'til tomorrow  
You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?  
It's the one thing you can choose, oh!

We got engaged on a Friday night  
I swore on the head of our unborn child that I could take care of the three of us  
But I got the tendency to slip when the nights get wild.  
It's in my blood  
She says she might just runaway somewhere else, some place good  
We can't wait 'til tomorrow  
You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?  
It's the one thing you can choose

Let's take a chance baby we can't lose  
Mean we're all just runaways  
I knew that when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway  
I knew that when I held you, I wasn't lettin' go

We used to look at the stars and confess our dreams  
Hold each other to the morning light  
We used to laugh, now we only fight  
Baby are you lonesome now?

At night I come home after they go to sleep  
Like a stumbling ghost, I haunt these halls  
There's a picture of us on our wedding day  
I recognize the girl but I can't settle in these walls

We can't wait 'til tomorrow  
No we're caught up in the appeal, baby why you wanna hide it?  
It's the last thing on my mind  
(Why you wanna hide it?)

I turn the engine over and my body just comes alive and we all just runaway  
I knew that when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway  
I knew that when I held you, I wasn't lettin go, no no no!  
(No no no!)  
(And we're all just runaways)  
Yeah runaway  
(And we're all just runaways)

Yeah."

~:~

* * *

There ya go. Remember to review I like criticism, compliments or plain old hey, yo's and randomness. Bye!

Fly On,

Connie :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Connie here. As far as I know people have been liking the story so far, but have wished that I had introduced the lovely Annabeth into the story a bit sooner. Well, here you go, Annabeth is introduced into the story!

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I wake up to the sound of Animal I Have Become by Three Day's Grace blaring in my eardrums. I let out a heaving groan. Thalia.

Why did she insist on customizing her ringtone on my phone to an extremely loud rock tune? Did she even consider the possibility of choosing a quieter song?

I bury my head under the pillows trying to block out the deafening sound of music. After a while the song stops. Finally, I could go back to sleep.

_**'So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_  
_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_  
_**Help me believe it's not the real me'**_

Nope, I sigh. There is no way that I'm getting back to sleep today. Even if I don't pick up the phone Thalia is stubborn, and I know she'll keep calling. And calling...calling... Then I won't be able to sleep for the rest of my life.

So I sit up in bed, crossing my legs clumsily, still waking up from an almost good, full night's sleep. I pat down my fluffy, soft brown comforter searching for my phone. I find it under my big orange body pillow.

Picking up my Blackberry I press the green "receive call" button in the corner of my phone.

"Hello?" I say wearily.

"Hi, Annie. It's Thals, why do you sound like a dead cat?" She asks pepily.

I don't have any clue why Thalia is awake at 6:00 on a Tuesday morning, let alone why she could be described as _peppy._ Usually I'm the one who calls and wakes her. Though in my defense I wake her up at a reasonably sane time.

"I just woke up to Three Day's Grace blasting in my ears if you didn't realise Thalia Grace. Now why in my dead mother's name are you waking me up at 6:00? Especially since it's Tuesday. Everyone knows that on Tuesdays I take the morning off to sleep in!" I say. I can feel my anger rising from agitated to perturbed then from from perturbed to downright livid.

"Whatever," she says completely dismissing my obvious anger. "But seriously,Three Day's Grace never gets old huh?" Thalia laughs. I picture my jet black, blue streaked, spiky haired friend. I can tell she is smirking on the receiving end. Just wait until I get my hands on that skinny little wannabe punk.

"Just get to the point Thals." I murmur massaging my temples. I need caffeine.

Thalia laughs a little, "Sorry Annabeth, but you gotta come down to the office ASAP. Juniper, Silenia and I found you a job that I think that you are going to love."

"Fine." I say giving into Thalia's excitement, "I'll be there in fifty, but I don't think anything can top the job that Olympian Records gave me of redoing their main building."

"Believe me it trumps everything you've done so far. Silenia is bouncing off the walls, she can't wait to re-design this place it sounds amazing." She says. I hear a strange shuffling noise on the end of the phone which ends with a really loud thud.

"Thalia! What was that!" I exclaim.

"Nothing," she says quickly," I'll see you soon Annie. Bye!"

"Adios." I murmur into the phone.

As soon as I hang up on Thalia, I buried my head under the covers again, wanting to shrivel away from the real world just for a couple winks...

~:~

I listened to the soft clacking noise that my grey suede pumps were making as I strolled down the hall on the green marble flooring. It was oddly a calming sound-nothing like Animal I Have Become at 6:00 in the morning.

I smiled a little. Looking back on how ridiculous that situation was.

Strolling down the halls of Minerva, my own architecture company gave me a sense of great pride. I have not felt this great since I went to Camp Halfblood as a child and learned how to master swordsmanship.

Camp Halfblood was the summer camp that dad and Natalia my step-mother would always send me to. Dad was always busy with work,and Natalia was either taking care of Bobby and Matthew my step-brothers, or working extra hours at the hospital.

I never really clicked with anyone at school, but when I started going to Camp Halfblood that all change.I made life-long friends who included Juniper Busch, Thalia Grace, Silenia Beauregard, and Katie Gardner.

Katie moved away to Washington with her boyfriend Travis Stoll. I heard that he got an amazing job there. I try to keep in touch with her, but long distance friendships are hard,not to mention pricey. A phone call to Washington somehow cost more than calling my Aunt Sophie who lives in Australia.

However I still had three more friends.

Thalia, Juni and Silenia now worked with me on practically an everyday basis. I was the brains behind the architecture for the company, Thalia helped me get amazing job offers, Juniper worked a bit as my secretary and helped me keep the business running flawlessly,and Silenia works as an interior designer so most times she offers to help with re-decorating some of my projects.

They are my best-friends, we mellow each other out.

Thalia is a bit hot headed and most times it's Juniper and I who usually calm her down. I by either restraining Thalia, or using logic to reason with her as to why she shouldn't lose her cool. Juniper by using her oh so sweet niceness to coax Thalia into walking away.

When Juniper has one of her shy moments Silenia and Thalia mostly help her out. Thalia tells her she is one of the most amazing, beautiful people in the world (which she is), and Silenia by giving her a makeover or such and making her feel gorgeous and important.

When Silenia is having a melt down or is emotionally unstable due to a suckish date it was usually Juniper and Thalia and I who comfort her and watch mushy movies and eat truck loads of chocolate.

I'm usually the one who over thinks everything that's work related, and so everyone joins in for a de-stressing girl's night out to help me unfocus on my job.

I opened the door to my office to find Thalia, Juniper and Silenia all sitting in chairs reading TeenWeekly magazine.

"Good morning girls." I say dropping my big black case which contained all my working documents and my compact purple purse on my desk.

I waited for them to say good morning, or at least something, but the three of the just sat there intently reading their gossipy, juvenile magazine.

So I raised my voice," Hello! Anyone home? It's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. Remember me?"

I waited again. No response. Instead of trying to get their attention again, I just tore the magazine out of the girls' hands.

"Hey we were reading that!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Well, now you're not!" I say grinning cheekily.

"We were working!" Silenia shouted placing her hands on her hips.

How is reading a trashy teen magazine working I thought. Thankfully Juniper read my mind. Thank Zeus someone had an ounce of brains here.

"Annabeth, I swear that the article we were reading in TeenWeekly was helping us do a bit of background research on the building you were commissioned to redo." Juniper pleaded.

I have to admit I have a bit of a soft spot for Juniper. She was so sweet, and loving and kind,and I knew she would never lie to me. Besides that she didn't look the the person who would read TeenWeekly for fun, she was much too work oriented to do something of the kind.

So, I looked at the article. A big and handsome close-up of Percy Jackson filled an entire page

"What the hell?" I screamed.

Why were these girls in my office reading an article on Percy freaking Jackson, the singing sensation?

I have to admit I did love Percy just a little bit. He wrote all of his songs himself, and I could tell that his intentions were pure and meaningful. Plus he has the gorgeous sea green eyes that change and shift colours like the tides (**No no like Edward and his menopausal mood ring eyes**). But no matter how much I liked Percy Jackson, this was uncalled for. We were now on working hours and we should act professionally, and focus only on the job at task.

"How does Percy Jackson pertain to Minerva Architecture?" I question with notes of anger in my voice.

Thalia hops of of her chair and swings an arm over my shoulder, "My dear, dear Annabeth," her electric blue eyes connect with my grey orbs. "Read paragraph two from lines twelve to sixteen, then paragraph 4 from lines five to seven."

I scowl at Thalia but I listen and do as she has told me.

Reading through these few lines of a magazine article, did get me kind of told me the amazing story of a broken-hearted boy who had overcome all of the odds to become famous by singing at an ancient, but popular club.

I softened my attitude a bit. "It's an amazing story Thalia, but I don't see what this has to do with me!"

"It has everything to do with you Annabeth." Juniper says smiling.

"That nightclub that Percy sang at, the one that made him famous has commissioned us to fix it!" Silenia shrieks.

"What?" I gasp. They wanted me to redesign a nightclub?

"Think of how amazing this could be for your career Annie, Minerva would be famous. I can assure you that we'll get amazing publicity. Plus the owner is someone you already know and he's promising to pay us big money!" Thalia yells excitedly.

"Who's the owner?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"Chiron!" The girls all chided in.

"Oh my gods! Chiron the director from Camp Halfblood?" I say.

"Yes. He is still running Camp to this day, but it turns out that he has always owned this club since forever." Juniper says playing with her gold streaked auburn hair.

"That's amazing", I say,"Why does he want me?"

"Because the place obviously needs a touch of Annabeth. From what he's told us the place is turning into an absolute dump. It's clear that club needs a makeover." Silenia tells me saying it like it's totally obvious.

Still standing up I pace around a little bit. This sounds like an amazing opportunity.

"What's the catch?" I say. This job sounds way too good to be true.

"No catch." Thalia says smiling mischievously.

"Thals, there has to be a downfall to this project."

"It's perfect would have to be insane to not accept this job." Silenia says her golden brown eyes twinkling like stars.

Juniper, Thalia and Silenia all look at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh. I know that something about this job is going to make me ever regret accepting it

"Fine, how soon can we start?" I ask giving into the silent peer pressure (and puppy dog eyes).

"Yay!" They Juniper and Silenia cheer because Thalia is way to cool just smothers me in a hug.

"Today sounds great!" Juniper rejoices.

"Yes," Silenia agrees. " I need to start planning! I'm thinking a whole nautical theme, it's going to be gorgeous!"

"Nautical?" I exclaim.

"Yeah," Thalia says. "The club is called Anchor."

* * *

So, that felt like it was really long. It took a while to write, because I have been on fanfic on and off. Remember to R&R!

Fly On,

Connie


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dear readers. It's Connie, 'cause who else would it be? I'm so happy, I have so many views! I feel so special. Sorry for starving my avid readers of their Percabeth! Anyways lets get on to the story now. Waste no time!

* * *

Percy's POV

After being ushered out of my jet by a panicky Apollo, a starved Grover and a smiling, happy-go-lucky Tyson, we stepped back onto land.

"Thank the gods!" I exclaim kneeling on the ground and fake kissing it.

I hate flying. There is something generally unsettling about travelling 35,000 ft above the human civilization. I mean really, how many crazy accidents could happen while flying?

What if the co-pilot murdered the actual pilot by stabbing him with a pen? Don't you need more than one skilled pilot to have a fully functional aircraft? Or even worse! What if an angry alien armada decided to invade our planet? Wouldn't the first people to die be the ones closest to open space? See, I have great arguments to back up my epic fear of flying.

Tyson claps me on the back with a huge _thunk, _interrupting my paranoid freak out about all the dangers of travelling in a large metal aircraft. I grin even though he may have fractured a part of my spine.

Knowing my 6'4, 234 pound half-brother, his awkward display of affection was meant to be caring and soothing. It's just my baby brother being himself.

Tyson smiles silently and offers me a hand to help me up. I shake my head. I'm a big boy now, I'm pretty sure that I can get up by myself. I pull myself off the ground and then Tyse and I jog a little bit so that we were a short distance behind Grover and Apollo.

Apollo turns around. "Perseus Jackson," he yells. "What am I going to do with you! Your mother is expecting us at 1:30. It's currently one o'clock, we're absolutely, positively going to be late!"

"Yeah Percy." Grover chides adjusting his Jamaican tri-colored rasta beanie.

I snort. We have half a hour to get to Mom's place. Anyways, it's not like getting in a limo and having the driver transport you to your mother's house is exactly rocket science.

Apollo nudges me. Well... It's more like a hard shove.

"What was that for?" I question angrily knitting my eyebrows together. I could feel a bruise coming on.

"That was for moving like a snail." He says matter 'o factly. Apollo pushes his calico patterned Ray-Bans on to the top of his head so that I can see the annoying mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

In response I punch him in the gut. I laugh as he doubles over in pain.

"What was that for?" Apollo says bending over.

"It was for giving your much loved and famous client a bruise." I retort rubbing my arm.

He frowns and I smirk. Within milliseconds we are trying to tear each other into pieces.

Apollo and I make a pretty good pair for a fight. We are both tall and have an about average muscular build. We can take care of ourselves pretty well in a brawl.

Our fight continues for a little while until Grover stalks up to me and starts pulling on the bottom of my sky blue t-shirt. He is muttering to himself about how he should always carry around enchiladas in a knapsack.

Of course my private jet was fully equipped with food. Grover could have eaten anything on a normal day, but he was having one his bouts of homesickness.

Sometimes in a certain situation Grover refuses to eat anything but his girlfriend Juniper's enchiladas. Today this was that rare situation.

The poor guy has been dragged along for my entire European Tour which spanned for about four whole months. He has the right to be homesick. I suppose that everyone started to feel a bit out of sorts by the end of the tour.

Sure Europe was great, but you know what they say;_ 'Home is where the heart is!'_ In Grover's case, I guess today is enchiladas are where the heart is.

I suppose when Grover only eat's Juniper's enchiladas it's the equivalent of me devouring my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies.

Blue chocolate chip cookies are my comfort food and I's pretty sure that enchiladas are Grover's.

Also, it helps that whoever makes your food bakes straight from the heart. My mom has more heart than anyone I know and she somehow manages to pour all of her loving, motherly feelings into a batch of delectable blue cookies.

From what I've heard about Juniper is that she is a lovely person. Grover won't shut up when it comes to his long time girlfriend.

He always shows us a picture of himself, Juniper and a girl named Annabeth. For a fact I know that he keeps thee picture with him at all times, and I'm pretty sure that he shows Apollo,Tyson and I the picture about five times a day. I think he kisses it before he goes to bed each night...

I envision the picture in my head. See! I have seen that photograph so many times that I know it by heart.

Annabeth, Juniper and Grover are all perched on a weathered oak tree.

Juniper is a petite woman with long auburn hair and shining forest green eyes. She has her arms wrapped around Grover's waist, and she is just tall enough so that her head can rest in the crook of Grover's shoulder and neck. They are both sitting together on a large tree root at the base of the old oak.

Grover looked the happiest that I've ever seen him. And that's saying something 'cause I'm his best friend.

Annabeth is sitting comfortably on the branch of a tree. Her arms are crossed casually and her long jean covered legs are hanging over the branch comfortably. She is radiant. Her golden blonde hair is tousled, most likely from being messed by the wind. Her pristine smile is blinding like the rays of the sun, and her stormy grey eyes are unexplainable.

Her grey eyes are analyzing you through the photo, tracking your every move, deciding her next step. They look like a raging storm at sea. I am lost in the storm of the girl Annabeth's eyes.

Somehow even though her eyes aren't blue or green, or her complexion is not the most sea like, she reminds me so much of the ocean.

Her smile, beaming like the rays of the raving sun on your back while you're sailing. Her graceful limbs, long and elegant, comparable to that of a mermaid. Her sun-kissed skin is that of the goddess Aphrodite who rose on a bed of bubbling sea foam from the sea.

Annabeth is so familiar. Forget the thought that I've never even met her in my life, but I knew that she was special in the greatest way possible.

Grover interrupts me by getting a much firmer grip on my shirt-tail, tugging the piece of stretchy clothing down and away from my neck. I try to shake him off of me but anyone should know that an enchilada deprived Grover is not a happy one.

Apollo slaps Grover across the face hoping to wake him up from his enchilada trance. He fails miserably and is met by a speedy side tackle by Grover.

They breakout into a series of undignified punches and tackles, crashing into each other as soon as they hopped to their feet. Once, I think I hear Grover snarl ferociously, so I jump into the fight,trying to restrain Apollo and trying to keep Grover from tackling anyone.

I sigh. There is no way that I'm stopping any of them from fighting, might as well join in.

After a few well received punches in the face by Grover, and a gut wrenching kick to below the belt by Apollo, Tyson interrupts us. "Come on guys, let's just all get along!" Tyson then smooshes Grover, Apollo and I into a human 'smore.

This ceases the fighting between the three of us as we beg our giant peacekeeper to let go of our crushed bodies.

~:~

"Percy!" My mom says greeting us at the door.

She first envelops me in a gigantic hug, then moves onto Tyson giving him a loving embrace. Mom shakes Apollo's one hand with two of her own, thanking him for the umpteenth time for giving me the opportunity of a lifetime. She then greets Grover with a kind pat on the back. She can probably notice that from the distant look in his glassy eyes that he is feeling a bit out of sorts.

Mom hasn't changed much since I last saw her about a year ago. Her blue/green eyes still sparkle the way that only your Mom's eyes can. Her smile is still warm and snug, like that old, but favorite blanket. Mom's hair is still that pretty brown, only it is streaked with more flecks of silvery grey. Her star spangled Sweet on America uniform ascot is stilled tied in a loose knot around her neck. Mom does not work at Sweet on America anymore. She now works as an author. Mom went back to school as soon as I graduated from high school. The Sweet on America manager let her keep the scarf as a parting token.

I would suppose that I'm glad that she kept some part of the uniform. I don't know if Mom could have parted with all of her stars and stripes.

I sling an arm over my mother's shoulder. She smiles up at me and makes a point of kissing me on the cheek. I stick my tongue out like a toddler showing a scrunched up face at a plate of broccoli. Secretly I love the face that my mother just kissed me. I missed her.

Grover, Tyson, Apollo, Mom and I tread in to the living room and find seats on the comfortable leather furniture.

I look around the room for signs of my mother's husband, my step-father, Paul Blofis. He is nowhere to be found.

Picking up my questionable looks, Mom takes a gander as to what I am thinking. "Paul had some paperwork to fill out at the school, he sadly won't be home in time to see you boys today. He sends his love."

I smile knowingly. Good ole' Goode High. It was the only school that I had been at till graduation, and the only school that I hadn't been expelled from. It just so happens that Goode is where Paul works as an English teacher.

"That's perfectly fine Mrs. Blowfis," Apollo grins charismatically," Tyson, Grover, Percy and I were planning on sticking around in New York for a while."

"Apollo, please call me Sally, Mrs. Blowfis makes me sound like an old woman!" Mum gushes.

Mom's reply is no surprise, but it is Apollo's statement that shakes me.

"Apollo, what do you mean that we are sticking around in New York for a while? I thought that we were just visiting?" I question.

Apollo lets out a deep breath and I look to Tyson to see if he has any answers.

It seems that in the few minutes that we had entered Mom's house Tyse had become very interested in his big, white converse, which mask his ginormous feet.

"Guys? What is going on here?" I ask. "Have you been keeping something from me?"

Apollo replies, "Percy... We tried to keep it from you."

"Yeah, it was meant to be a big secret!" Tyson pleas.

"What guys! What were you keeping from me?" I yell, not out of anger, but of frustration. Just get to the point already!

Grover stand up and walks over to me. He plops himself on the couch that Mom and I were sharing comfortably, and he squeezes himself between us. He looks me straight in the eye. I sense a bit of the normal Grover being ressurected by the gods.

"Trying to keep the fact that Anchor is getting completely re-done. It was meant to be a secret. The guys and I were going to tell you Perce. We were trying to commission a world renowned architect and her team to redo the whole place. It has turned into a dump. Chiron contacted us, told us that the place was getting sorta out of hand. Plus, why not give the place some more publicity? It would be great for your career, and Anchor would become even more popular than it already is! "

Never has a secret this great been something actually good.

"Percy! This is amazing!" Mom exclaims.

I grip Mom's hands and we dance around the room. This was great! I was ecstatic. Not only did I get to visit Chiron again, and revist Anchor, but I would get great publicity from the media for this project. It's a win-win situation.

After giving Mum a good twirl around her living room, a thought popped into my mind, did the architect accept the job? So I voice my opinion.

"Did the architect and her team accept the job?"

Apollo and Tyson look at each other mysteriously. Grover is too consumed by watching my Mom's two blue beta fish, Starry and Bangala move around in their aquarium.

"Yes, she accepted the job!" Tyson screams jumping up in the air. He shakes the entire room.

"She?" I ask. Who could this architect be?

"With marveled beauty and brains to match her stunning above average looks, the young woman that every celebrity man has been chasing to wear on his arm, the establisher of the most foremost architecture company in the world so far, one of the most successful female business women in the 21st century, young prodigy of a legendary company, the 24 year old mastermind of Minerva Inc... Annabeth Chase!"

* * *

Tada! Took a while to write. Hope you liked. BTW Annabeth and Percy are both 24 in this story.

Fly On,

Connie


End file.
